


小段子-3

by BaLian



Category: balian - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaLian/pseuds/BaLian





	1. Chapter 1

一语未了，只听外面一阵脚步响。保姆进来笑道：“队霸来了！”白莲心中正疑惑着：“这个队霸，不知是怎生个惫懒人物，懵懂顽童？”倒不见那蠢物也罢了。心中想着，忽见保姆话未报完，已进来了一位年轻的公子：头上反戴着LA棒球帽，穿一件黑金二色圆领仁川金刚圈，黑色金星龙纹运动短裤，登着一双安踏小蓝鞋。面若雕塑，色如德芙，鬓若刀裁，眉如墨画，鼻梁高挺，目送秋波。虽醒时而若睡，即嗔视而有情。项上一根黑绳，系着一块美玉。白莲一见，便吃一大惊，心下想道：“好生奇怪，倒象在那里见过一般，何等眼熟到如此！”  
№476 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-08 21:34:24留言☆☆☆　

刘胖因笑道：“外客未见，就脱了裤子，还不去见你弟弟！"队霸早已看见多了一个弟弟，便料定是秦指导之徒，忙来击掌．厮见毕归坐，细看形容，与众各别：两弯似有若无眉，一双似单非单目．脸庞圆润皮肤白皙，看似比干多一窍，实如文盲胜三分．队霸看罢，因笑道：“这个弟弟我曾见过的。”刘胖笑道：“可又是胡说，你又何曾见过他？"队霸笑道：“虽然未曾见过他，然我看着面善，心里就算是旧相识，今日只作远别重逢，亦未为不可。”刘胖笑道：“更好，更好，若如此，更相和睦了。”队霸便走近白莲身边坐下，又细细打量一番，因问：“弟弟可进了一队？"白莲道：“刚进一队几个月，些须认得几个弟兄。”队霸又道：“弟弟尊名是那两个字？"白莲便说了名．队霸又问外号．白莲道：“无外号。”队霸笑道：“我送弟弟一妙号，莫若`肥龙\'二字极妙。”哥哥便问何出．队霸道：“《孔指导外号手册》上说：`男胖曰肥，女肥曰胖．\'况这弟弟脸若银盘，用取这两个字，岂不两妙！"哥哥笑道：“只恐又是你的杜撰。”队霸笑道：“除《队规》外，杜撰的太多，偏只我是杜撰不成？"又问白莲：“可也有蝴蝶拍没有？"众人不解其语，白莲便忖度着因他有蝴蝶拍，故问我有也无，因答道：“我没有那个．想来那拍是人家赞助代言人的，岂能人人有的。”队霸听了，登时发作起痴狂病来，取下自己蝴蝶拍，就狠命摔去，骂道：“什么罕物，连人之高低不择，还说`代言不`代言\'呢！我也不要这劳什子了！"吓的众人一拥争去拾拍．刘胖急的搂了队霸道：“孽障！你生气，要打骂人容易，何苦摔那拍！队霸满面泪痕泣道：“家里哥哥弟弟都没有，单我有，我说没趣，如今来了这们一个神仙似的弟弟也没有，可知这不是个好拍子。”刘胖忙哄他道：“你这弟弟原有这个来的，因进了一队，代言了红双喜，无法处，遂将他的拍换了：因此他只说没有这个，不便自己夸张之意．你如今怎比得他？还不好生慎重收好，仔细罚你去乡下养猪。”说着，便向保姆手中接来，亲与递给他．队霸听如此说，想一想大有情理，也就不生别论了．  
№524 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-08 22:01:31留言☆☆☆　

且说莲师等吃过早饭，又往刘胖处开过会，回馆至分路之处，莲师便叫白莲道：“莲儿跟我来，有一句话问你。”白莲便同了莲师，来至健身房中．进了房，莲师便坐了道：“你跪下，我要审你。”白莲不解何故，因道：“审问我什么？"莲师冷笑道：“好个听话的徒弟！好个全队最乖！你到底练了些什么？你只实说便罢。”白莲不解，只管发笑，心里也不免疑惑起来，口里只说：“我何曾练什么？你不过要捏我的错儿罢了．你倒说出来我听听。”莲师道：“你还装憨儿．昨儿我让你练体能你可曾练了？我来查岗竟不知你在那里。”白莲一想，方想起来昨儿失于检点，莲师吩咐的力量训练自行滑脱了，不觉红了脸。  
№623 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-08 22:48:33留言☆☆☆　

白莲方进入房时，只见两个人跟着一位圆脸腆肚的男子迎上来，白莲便知是刘指导．方欲拜见时，早被那刘胖一把搂入怀中，心肝儿肉叫着大笑起来．当下地下侍立之人，无不掩面偷笑，白莲也笑个不住．一时众人慢慢解劝住了，白莲方拜见了刘指导．____此即刘氏月半，国胖男队主教练也．当下刘胖一一指与白莲：“这是吴指导，这是肖指导，这是你的亲师父秦指导。”白莲一一拜见过．刘胖又说：“请队员们来．今日远客才来，可以迟些训练去了。”众人答应了一声，便去了两个．

　　不一时，只见众人簇拥着几个大队员来了．第一个高个长脸温柔沉默，观之可亲，第二个身材圆硕，头发不多，辽东口音，第三个腮凝新荔，手拿黄橘，笑容可掬，第四个腰短腿长没脖子，俊眼修眉，顾盼神飞，见之忘俗．第五个衣领倒立一口川音，其余众人身量未足，形容尚小．其运动衣裤，三人皆是一样的李宁．白莲忙起身迎上来见礼，互相厮认过，大家归了坐．众人递上农夫山泉．不过说些白莲如何离家赴京，如何入国胖队，如何升入一队，不免刘胖又高兴起来，因说：“我这些教练，尚未收徒者独有秦师，今日一旦将你送与他，从此便成了师徒，我怎不高兴！"说着，搂了白莲在怀，又哈哈笑起来．众人忙都拉扯，方略略止住．

№720 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-08 23:30:52留言☆☆☆

过了一日,至初三日,乃是刘胖回豫省亲的日子,摆台送票,来请国胖诸人。粉丝因得票不公辱骂升级,霸莲二人总未见面。霸因前日参加综艺扭伤了脚心中正自懊恼,无精打采,因而想推病不去。白莲连日乒超联赛打得火热,更是无暇他顾。竟是两方战火烧得通红，单单把个刘胖烤了个外焦里嫩。  
　　那刘胖见他两家粉丝都生了气,只说趁今儿郑州活动,他两个营业也就完了,不想两边粉丝又都不满意。刘胖急的抱怨说:"我这老冤家是那世里的孽障,偏生遇见了这么两个不省事的小冤家,没有一天不叫我操心。真是俗语说的,`不是冤家不聚头\'。几时我升了官,离了这国胖队,凭着你们两个冤家闹上天去,我眼不见心不烦,也就罢了。偏又不升。"自己抱怨着也哭了。这话传入霸莲二人耳内。原来他二人竟是从未听见过"不是冤家不聚头"的这句俗语,如今忽然得了这句话,好似参禅的一般,都低头细嚼此话的滋味,都不觉潸然。虽不曾会面,然一个在乒超临风洒泪,一个在综艺对月长吁,却不是人居两地,情发一心!  
№1180 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-09 17:17:56留言☆☆☆　

众人见白莲年纪虽小，其举止言谈不俗，身体面貌虽尚显幼嫩，却有一段倔强之气，便知他有些来历。因问：“为何不在辽队却在京队？”白莲道：“我自练球，力量不行爆发不够，到如今了，经过多少教练，总未见效。那一年我才十三岁，记得来了一个北京教练，说要带我去京队。我父母自是欣然，他又说：‘既舍得他，但只怕他在京队受不得那些苦楚!若要打得出头时，除非从此以后磨砺心智咬牙忍耐，除苦练之外，凡有杂事一概不闻，方可终成大器。’这教练诚诚恳恳说了这些肺腑之言，我父母自然无不从命。如今还是在京队。”刘胖道：“这正好，我这里正有个教练要徒弟，偏他又是京队教头的亲师弟，如此更是一家人了。”  
一语未完，只听后院中有笑语声，说：“我来迟了，没得迎接远客！”白莲思忖道：“这些人个个皆敛声屏气如此，这来者是谁，这样放诞无礼？”心下想时，只见一群小队员拥着一个帅哥从门口进来。这个人打扮与队员无二，身上李宁polo，下着运动短裤。两道剑眉一双星目，体格苗条，粉面含春威不露，丹唇未启笑先闻，唯有脖子不甚明显。白莲连忙起身接见。贾母笑道：“你不认得他：他是我们这里有名的一个泼辣货，南京所谓‘杀神’，你只叫他‘杀神’就是了。”白莲正不知以何称呼，众弟兄都忙告诉白莲道：“这是玘哥哥。”白莲虽不曾识面，听见人说过：一队有名的暴脾气面冷心热，学名叫做陈玘。白莲忙陪笑见礼，以“哥哥”呼之。  
№1210 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-09 17:54:28留言☆☆☆　

这陈玘携着白莲的手，上下细细打量一回，便仍送至刘胖身边坐下，因笑道：“天下真有这样可爱人儿!我今日才算看见了!况且这通身的气派竟不像省队的小孩，竟是国队的似的，怨不得刘指导天天嘴里心里放不下。只可惜我这弟弟，怎么省队偏就不要！”刘胖笑道：“这还不好？正好送与我国队。”陈玘听了喜道：“正是呢!我一见了弟弟，一心都在他身上，又是喜欢，又是关心”又忙拉着白莲的手问道：“弟弟几岁了?左手右手?直拍横拍?在这里别想家，要什么吃的、什么玩的，只管告诉我。哥哥弟弟们不好，也只管告诉我。”白莲一一答应。一面陈玘又向刘胖道：“我屋正好没人，不如把小莲人儿的东西搬去那里，和我同住。”见刘胖点头，又见他师傅肖指导问他：“今日一万米跑完了没有？”陈玘道：“跑完了。刚才带了人到健身房练习，没人偷懒”肖指导道：“有没有，什么要紧。不过你们自己自觉罢了”因又说道：“该带着你这个弟弟去认认路，周围转转。等晚上想着再去吧。”陈玘道：“我倒先料着了。知道小莲人儿这两日必到，我已经预备下了，等训练完了就带他去四处参观。”肖指导一笑，点头不语。  
№1235 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-09 18:24:14留言☆☆☆　

偏偏保姆上来借胶水，不防又把拍子失了手掉在地下，将拍面跌破。队霸因叹道：“蠢才，蠢才!将来怎么样!明日你自己商场比赛，难道也是这么顾前不顾后的？”保姆冷笑道：“霸哥近来气大的很，行动就给脸子瞧。前儿连妹妹都欺负了，今儿又来寻我的不是。要踢要打凭哥去。就是跌了拍子，也算不的什么大事。先时候儿什么斯蒂卡，红双喜，不知弄坏了多少，也没见个大气儿，这会子一把蝴蝶就这么着。何苦来呢!嫌我就打发了我，再挑好的使。好离好散的倒不好？”  
№1247 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-09 18:36:53留言☆☆☆　

白莲笑道：“大节下，怎么好好儿的哭起来了?难道是为争粽子吃，争恼了不成？”队霸和妹妹都“扑嗤”的一笑。白莲道：“霸哥哥，你不告诉我，我不问就知道了。”一面说，一面拍着妹妹的肩膀，笑道：“好嫂子，你告诉我。必定是你们两口儿拌了嘴了。告诉哥哥，替你们和息和息。”妹妹推他道：“莲哥，你闹什么!我们一个非主力，莲哥只是混说。”白莲笑道：“你说你是非主力，我只拿你当主力待。”队霸道：“你何苦来替他招骂呢?饶这么着，还有人说闲话，还搁得住你来说这些个！”妹妹笑道：“莲哥，你不知道我的心，除非一日打不了球，倒也罢了。”白莲笑道：“你退了，别人不知怎么样，我先就退役了。”队霸笑道：“你退役了，我做教练去。”妹妹道：“你老实些儿罢!何苦还混说。”白莲将两个指头一伸，抿着嘴儿笑道：“做了两个教练了!我从今以后，都记着你做教练的遭数儿。”队霸听了，知道是点他前日的话，自己一笑，也就罢了。  
№1252 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-09 18:44:25留言☆☆☆　


	2. Chapter 2

随便套一个，有人知道是哪本吗？ 

我们都不愿意提队霸回省队的事，我们能瞒多久就瞒多久，所以我回答，我不知道白莲怎么想起来坐着不睡，他也没说什么。中秋的北京已经开始降温了，我把窗户关上，屋里立刻充满了□□牛肉面的香气。可是白莲暴躁地叫唤我，“婶婶，你把窗户开开，我热！”他把脸往冰凉的窗玻璃边移近些，缩成一团，脸蛋贴在玻璃上像一小团白白的月亮。   
№1158 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-09 16:58:55留言☆☆☆   
没人猜吗，再接一段，比较长希望能把上面那些不知所谓的内容给刷过去 

没有多久，我听见门闩响，白莲飞奔上楼，上气不接下气，心慌意乱，兴奋得不知该怎么表现他的欢喜了：的确，只消看他的脸，你反而要猜疑将有什么大难临头似的。   
“啊，哥哥，哥哥！”他喘息着，搂着他的脖子。“啊，哥哥，亲爱的！队霸回来啦——他是回来啦！”他拚命地搂住他。   
“好啦，好啦。”他的搭档烦恼地叫道，“不要为了这个就要把我勒死啦！我从来没有想到他是这么一个稀奇的宝贝。用不着高兴得发疯呀！”   
“我知道你们原来不熟。”他回答，稍微把他那种强烈的喜悦抑制了一些。“可是为了我的缘故，你们现在非作朋友不可。我叫他上来好吗？”   
他正要再冲出去，可是哥哥把他拦住了。   
“你叫他上来吧。”他对我说：“还有，白莲，尽管欢喜可别做得荒唐！用不着让全队人都看着你把一个回过省队的人当作一个兄弟似的欢迎。”   
我下楼发现队霸在门廊下等着，显然是预料要请他进来。他没有多说话就随着我进来了。我引他到哥哥和白莲面前，他们发红的脸还露出激辩的痕迹。但是当她的朋友在门口出现时，白莲的脸上闪着另一种情感。他跳上前去，拉着他的双手，领他到哥哥这儿。然后他抓住哥哥不情愿伸出来的手指硬塞到他的手里。这时我借着炉火和烛光，越发惊异地看见队霸变了样。他已经长成了一个高高的、强壮的、身材很好的人；在他旁边，哥哥显得稚嫩，像个少年。他十分笔挺的仪表使人想到他一定进过军队，他的面容在表情上和神色上都比哥哥老成果断多了：那副面容看来很有才智，同时一种半开化的野性还潜伏在那凹下的眉毛和那充满了黑黑的火焰的眼睛里，但是已经被克制住了。他的举止简直是庄重，不带一点粗野，然而严峻有余，文雅不足。哥哥的惊奇跟我一样，或者还超过了我，他呆在那儿有一分钟之久，不知该怎样招呼这个他所谓的省队选手。队霸放下他那瘦瘦的手，冷静地站在那儿望着他，等他先开口。   
“坐下吧，先生。”他终于说：“想起往日，师兄要我诚意地接待你。当然，凡是能使他开心的任何事情，我都是很高兴去做的。”   
“我也是。”队霸回答。“特别是那种如果有我参加的事情，我将很愿意待一两个钟头。”   
他在白莲对面的一张椅子上坐下来，他一直盯着他，唯恐他若不看他，他就会消失似的。他不大抬眼看她，只是时不时地很快地瞥一眼。可是这种偷看，每一次都带回他从他眼中所汲取的那种毫不掩饰的喜悦，越来越满不在乎了。他们过于沉浸在相互欢乐里，一点儿不觉得窘。哥哥可不这样，他满心烦恼而脸色苍白。当他的师兄站起来，走过地毯，又抓住队霸的手，而只大笑得忘形的时候，这种感觉就达到顶点了。   
“明天我要以为这是一场梦哩！”白莲叫道：“我不能够相信我又看见了你，摸到你，而且还跟你说了话。可是，狠心的队霸！你不配受这个欢迎。一去两年没有音信，从来没想到我！”   
“比你想到我可还多一点呢。”他低声说：“莲，不久以前，我才听说你拿了世界冠军了。我在下面院子等你的时候，我打算——只看一下你的脸——也许是惊奇地瞅一下，而且假装高兴，然后就去拼死练球，在赢过你之前定要与你势如水火，形同陌路。你的欢迎把我这些念头都赶掉了，可是当心下一回不要用另一种神气与我相见啊！我这回不再走了——你曾经真为我难过的，是吧？嗯，说来话长。自从我最后听见你说话的声音之后，我总算苦熬过来了，你必须原谅我，因为我只是为了你才奋斗的！”  
№1179 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-09 17:17:24留言☆☆☆　


	3. Chapter 3

要不这样？根据11年哥霸同宿舍而且关系好推断出队霸是哥哥初恋，又因为当时白莲比队霸更受重视，所以当队霸隐晦提出要在白莲身边埋眼线的时候，哥哥就欣然答应，心里想着要为暗恋对象奉献一切。然而霸实际上是知道哥哥的小心思的，却一直假装被瞒在鼓里，利用哥哥。白莲则是旁观者清看清了哥霸两人的关系，于是平时和哥哥相处时话里话外就暗示哥哥能够帮哥哥拿下队霸。哥哥一开始是不愿意的，但到了后期渐渐发现什么感情都不如地位更吸引人，所以就同意给白莲做间谍，但是因为对外一直是眼瞎心瞎人设所以理所当然地为自己谋利，最终目的是弑莲夺霸醒掌天下权醉卧美人膝。  
№1902 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 00:22:29留言☆☆☆　


	4. Chapter 4

深夜不顾自己身体也要默默独自追完比赛直播，这么体贴的小妖精马总舍得不艹吗！！   
№2030 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 01:37:02留言☆☆☆　   
惹，那马总要生气了，没赶上比赛开始时间不说，看完我还看哥少的   
№2034 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 01:41:07留言☆☆☆　   
总精司机看到这里一个激灵！   
总等哥少比完了，给精发了条微信，精秒回，总就知道精刚才也在看哥少比赛。总回酒店路上就跟精随便聊比赛，复盘。   
回到房间了，总：既然你不困，咱开个视频吧。 

……等人劫车  
№2038 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 01:50:15留言☆☆☆　


	5. Chapter 5

废话队霸想抓哪里就抓哪里，不然队霸怎么叫队霸？  
№2049☆☆☆==于2016-12-1102:00:59留言☆☆☆

想抓哪里抓哪里……这句话怎么那么污  
№2050 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:01:43留言☆☆☆

白莲明明反抗了虽然只有一秒  
讲道理白莲是不是深知太顺从队霸会腻，太反抗又会厌，所以迷魂汤才是坚强又柔弱的口味，还和霸玩欲拒还迎的游戏  
№2057 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:07:24留言☆☆☆　

老夫老妻玩什么半糖主义  
№2061 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:13:26留言☆☆☆

半糖主义才是深得真谛，可以历久弥新  
№2064 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:16:50留言☆☆☆　 

作逼长保鲜，不然这都得十四年之痒了  
№2069 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:20:47留言☆☆☆　 

话说霸究竟什么时间把莲搞到手的在你楼始终始终成谜  
№2062 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:16:08留言☆☆☆　

为了清纯蹭蹭车，选择回省队之前就搞到手了  
№2065 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:17:57留言☆☆☆　

小时候没搞到简直是浪费设定，还叫什么队霸，必须小时候就搞到  
№2066 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:18:01留言☆☆☆　

反正按你楼小时候就已经互相启蒙了啊  
№2068 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:20:21留言☆☆☆　

同意，不然少年蹭蹭车阿斯伯格车怎么办，必须从小搞到手  
№2070 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 02:22:33留言☆☆☆　


	6. Chapter 6

队霸不会听墙角……听墙角是白莲这种莲莲的人会干的事……   
№2091 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 08:23:09留言☆☆☆ 

人设嘛，队霸还能真让人泡烟头喝啊   
霸本来觉得无所谓的，反正作了半辈子也累了，想放手，反正有外面的花花世界，我有我的亮晶晶蓝晶晶海晶晶   
然而无意路过莲屋突然听到某些不可描述的声音，一开始以为莲在zw，结果听到了少爷的声音（或者是路过少爷的房间，听到不可描述，还想世界第一可爱也长大了，还说不玩这个呢，一开始以为是和保姆，笑笑准备转身离开，突然听到某个熟悉的声音，立马变了脸色   
不一定是爱情，也可以是习惯或者是占有yu   
№2095 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 08:31:31留言☆☆☆　 

队霸是那种我的你不能惦记，哪怕我不要了，曾经是我的你也不能染指，朕给你的才是你的,朕不给你、你不能抢2333  
№2099 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 08:35:15留言☆☆☆　

那得解释白莲为啥会同意和少爷那啥，阿斯伯格的白莲都不会和少爷有一腿……就是喝醉了少爷和队霸差得也太多了……   
№2098 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 08:33:43留言☆☆☆ 

由头想找总是有的嘛，打赌赌输了呗，少爷也没真想怎么他，当个彩头罢了，彻底摩擦白莲一下，以后就当对方手下败将查无此莲，莲，谁知道他为什么会跟少爷打这么个赌，被队霸折腾太久以为赢他想上他完全是正常的吧，霸，可能心情就比较复杂了，说不定会有种挖坑把自己埋了的感觉……  
№2104 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 08:38:28留言☆☆☆　

前面有个脑洞我记得还挺好吃的，少爷听到霸莲在更衣室搞，白莲不给搞，队霸就说这次我赢了，白莲就不反抗了，所以少爷觉得赢了就能上，所以每次赢了就去搞白莲，但是白莲并不给艹，少爷就暴力镇压吧  
然后被霸看到，霸就是上面说的我要不要的都不能给别人碰，所以不会听墙角肯定进去搞事，看到白莲被少爷压在身下冷嘲热讽骂骚货这么快找到小狼狗了一天不被艹不舒服吧，结果白莲本来是拒绝少爷的，被队霸一激，凭什么你成天保姆在怀我就不能跟别人了，反而主动接受了少爷  
№2128 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 09:43:14留言☆☆☆　


	7. Chapter 7

其实你们说白莲趴球桌我第一反应是像岛国公主那样搞笑的…结果居然是这样的，所以有车吗？白莲给我贡献了太多球桌图了   
№1726 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-10 20:31:39留言☆☆☆　   
白莲到底个高不会两脚腾空，不过可以艹一发小时候很矮的时候为了救球趴桌子的，有一张白莲队霸合影，队霸比白莲高了半头块头也大不少，白莲还很瘦完全是个小学生的样子，小男孩青春期真是差半岁就差好大呀，当然也许是白莲发育太晚。队霸看白莲矮故意发刁钻球，小白莲为救球趴桌子上，被队霸调戏   
№1728 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-10 20:38:20留言☆☆☆　   
啊，竹马总是那么好吃  
№2078 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 06:46:40留言☆☆☆　


	8. Chapter 8

小司机求你让白莲打回去示弱求艹吧，队霸要挟他自己说点好听的并且保证以后给自己撸，白莲哼唧唧的夸着霸最大最爽艹坏了什么的  
№2241☆☆☆==于2016-12-1110:53:12留言☆☆☆

然后白莲记着这笔仇回去只撩不给艹，把队霸撩急了强上  
№2247 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 11:00:21留言☆☆☆

白莲回去后就不给艹了，还说队霸不如他的球拍2333333  
№2245☆☆☆==于2016-12-1110:59:05留言☆☆☆

白莲回去当着队霸用拍艹自己，艹爽了就走不给队霸碰  
№2249 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 11:02:03留言☆☆☆　

队霸会用强，身体压制完全没问题  
№2252 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 11:03:20留言☆☆☆

白莲当然知道身体压制啊，所以要计划好，绑着队霸，队霸还以为玩什么情趣，然后在队霸挣脱之前飞快裹着睡袍回房间了  
№2260 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 11:11:04留言☆☆☆　

抽出拍打屁股吧  
№2255 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 11:05:02留言☆☆☆　

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████  
话说拍子把有多长啊（重点误  
№2251☆☆☆==于2016-12-1111:03:09留言☆☆☆

我也没有考据过，开车全看楼里啥梗，感觉既不算粗也不算长  
还有ls那些个你们的意见毫不统一啦，到底是示弱啊球拍啊揍回去啊还是给撩不给艹啊，请在“莲最后还是给霸撸了”的前提下半命题作文，毕竟昨天看手鸡血了的人很多的样子，其实我在病莲车里开过这个梗一小段，不过不算详细？没有达到人民群众的要求2333  
№2259☆☆☆==于2016-12-1111:09:09留言☆☆☆

连起来可以吗，当时打电话回去示弱，但是心里记着仇，回国之后当着队霸面拿球拍艹自己不给队霸碰，队霸急眼了武力压制最后把白莲艹到不行了用手给他撸出来了。这剧情好像有点长  
№2263 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 11:12:59留言☆☆☆

好好好！连起来可以，还可以球拍艹到一半被队霸抢过来了，白莲还没爽，队霸撩他全身就是不操，莲难耐的不行又只能求艹，队霸说那你给我撸硬了好艹你，白莲还委屈明明已经很硬了你还要撸，撸一会儿就求X后面  
№2271 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-11 11:17:45留言☆☆☆　


	9. Chapter 9

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


	10. Chapter 10

可以打赌输了钻球台，然后莲输了，撒娇不钻，霸不许（满心欢喜的想看莲从球台钻过来，跪趴式，想象莲给他口）霸就在钻过来那边等莲钻过来  
然后莲生气了，有冷战，不给不可描述了  
（bug1似乎小比赛莲赢得多？  
bug2莲是会输了不认账的人么？  
№4854 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 20:10:39留言☆☆☆  
莲晃着队霸的手撒娇不钻，队霸在莲耳边吹气，白莲乖，霸哥哥在对面等你，拍拍莲屁股就走去对面分腿坐着  
莲不情不愿的跪下去，鼓着嘴一步一步拧着身子过去，被霸堵在桌子底下不让出来  
急得莲不乐意直哼唧你干嘛呀？  
霸笑嘻嘻的抓着莲的手往自己那儿按，让你扭的我都硬了，你说怎么办吧  
№4867 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 20:22:28留言☆☆☆　


	11. Chapter 11

洗脑包全破还怎么瞎□□艹！抱紧听墙角梗不放手   
№5088 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 22:53:31留言☆☆☆ 

别挣扎了，这个莲真听到了就能撞门进去泪眼朦胧的看着霸哭腔问我有什么比不上他   
而且这个霸也太迷幻了被迷魂汤灌的根本没别人的事儿了听墙角压根不成立了   
№5095 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 22:56:05留言☆☆☆　 

经过今晚的人设更新，听墙角应该更新为白莲闯进去钻进队霸怀里说好冷好黑我要跟你一起睡，然后把保姆挤下床……   
№5101 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 22:57:34留言☆☆☆ 

然后霸一听就心软了抱着莲拍着他背说好好好那我陪你睡，直接让保姆到客房去惹  
№5136 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:07:52留言☆☆☆　

这跟普通的妖艳贱货有什么区别！  
№5107 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 22:59:24留言☆☆☆　

谁家妖艳贱货会直接闯进去！！妖艳贱货的路子是听着墙角咬着牙打电话假装自己很怕让队霸过来陪！白莲可以直接闯进去摇胳膊撒娇  
№5123 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:03:57留言☆☆☆　

这样在队霸眼里就不莲了，奸妃得录了队霸保姆的音然后算准时间在队霸屋里ZW，队霸回来撞见了还要装出难堪又可怜的样子，队霸看了心疼又开心，然后两人干了个爽，奸妃计划通  
№5130 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:06:39留言☆☆☆　

这才莲啊，简直清纯不做作，闯进去泪眼朦胧的说你不要我了吗？霸绝对一秒服软  
№5140 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:10:27留言☆☆☆　

lss你这是心机莲  
ls是迷魂汤莲  
都可以有  
明明听了半天闯进去了改装成意外撞破，眼泪一下就下来了，身子发抖咬着唇哭，队霸被撞破又尴尬又羞愧的时候，可怜巴巴的说你不要我了吗？  
№5149 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:14:32留言☆☆☆　

互相撒娇太闺蜜风了，受不了。还有妖艳贱货怎么会正面刚情敌，都是打电话说自己头疼叫队霸过来。没看过甄嬛传啊。  
№5132 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:06:46留言☆☆☆　

万一队霸带着保姆回来的场面会不会很尴尬……  
№5141 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:10:39留言☆☆☆　

前面说的打电话好点，听墙角诶，霸正艹着保姆莲就进去太可怕了，打电话撒娇说太黑了睡不着要抱着才能睡就行了，跟臣妾又梦魇了一样了  
№5142 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:10:50留言☆☆☆　 

打电话才是普通妖艳贱货的路线，白莲怎么能跟妖艳贱货一个路数，就是要莲的与众不同  
№5147 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-13 23:13:34留言☆☆☆　


	12. Chapter 12

脑补了个段子

白莲第一次喝醉的时候是队霸把他扛回去的。把人折腾到家挪上床脱掉衣服可费了老牛鼻子劲儿。偏生这人还手舞足蹈的。一不小心，那只软软的手就在队霸的要害处蹭了几下。队霸当时只觉头皮一阵发麻，停下动作，细看白莲果然是醉狠了，双眼紧闭满脸绯红嘴里却不知还在嘟囔什么。队霸突然心生邪念，把自己裤子褪了褪，抓住白莲那只不安分的手，握住了自己的分身。并不是第一次上手，然而过去靠的都是自己一双糙手，眼下这只既软又暖且平日里灵巧万分的手带来的感官刺激简直销魂蚀骨。也许因为担心白莲醒来，队霸没多久就泄在白莲手里。眼看白莲这会子倒是安静了，似是睡着了，先前嘟囔着的双唇微微开着泛着水光，队霸一个没忍住，把白莲沾着自己jing ye的手放在他嘴边，睡梦中的白莲竟本能的伸出舌头舔了起来！队霸脑中顿时炸开一串烟花……  
№6345 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 20:55:45留言☆☆☆　

这种事情有一就有二，于是每次出去吃饭，但凡有酒，队霸必纵着白莲多喝些，自己却是极少喝的。白莲还只当队霸不能喝，而且自己醉了总有队霸送回去也是极放心的。这日喝高了的白莲又被队霸扛了回去。队霸照例是把人放上床脱了衣裤就想来一发了。只不过，经过几次手活后队霸更贪心了。这回他看中的是白莲嫩生生的大腿根。心动不如行动。队霸把自己也脱了个干净，上床从背后抱住白莲，先也是握着他的手把自己的下半身唤醒，之后轻轻掰开白莲臀瓣，从大腿根部楔入。这一发果然更是得趣，队霸只觉得浑身鸡皮疙瘩都要起来了，于是也顾不得，卖力艹干起来。这边厢白莲酒精考验，今天实也没醉狠，加之队霸动作较往日大多了，白莲被腿间火辣粘腻的触感和身后人的推挤给弄醒了。埋头苦干的队霸一时不查，突然听得身前的人哭喊起来：“放开……队霸你…你混蛋……”队霸着实一惊，慌忙掩住白莲口，白莲依旧呜呜嗯嗯的喊着。队霸被吓的也失去了主张，只能紧紧抱住白莲，又不停哄他：“乖没事……”“别哭了……我真没干嘛！”“这样行吗你要啥我都给你！别哭了！”白莲哽咽了半天，才停下，说道：“你…你说的，我要什么都给…”队霸赶紧使劲点头，白莲说：“那……那我要上周出去…看到的…那个长颈鹿…”队霸头皮一麻：那长颈鹿，是他们上周出去看到的一个玩偶。白莲喜欢的紧他却差点被丑哭。好说歹说才拉着白莲走了，不想惦记到现在。见他面有难色，白莲又要哭：“…你说话不算话”队霸忙点头如捣蒜“买买买赶明儿休息立马去买买一对都给你好了吧？”白莲这才慢慢的歇了哽咽。不想队霸又说：“不过，你还得答应我个条件，才给你买…”  
№6349 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 20:56:38留言☆☆☆　


	13. Chapter 13

布置了这么多娃娃和儿童床单，应该是没安全感的莲的安全窝吧，这个环境下狠狠艹莲感觉很美味啊，像是把他的壳剥开了的感觉啊，一点也不萎啊，趴在自己床上被心爱的玩具看着自己被艹哭的是莲啊，霸只管艹就行了，看什么玩具啊，求车求车  
№6461 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 21:24:44留言☆☆☆　

床上有玩偶的表达一下……就是……离家早，放这么一圈感觉开心   
而且有的有感情了舍不得扔   
№6477 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 21:29:22留言☆☆☆ 

你楼要的不就是弄脏猫和老鼠床单，身寸在娃娃脸上吗233333   
很好吃啊，在这么幼稚的床上做着只有大人会做的事  
№6486 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 21:35:18留言☆☆☆　

这个好这个好！   
霸一边有罪恶感一边听莲黏黏糊糊的哼哼觉得特别爽，你看你的小熊和奥特曼都在在我们～   
然后第二天床上的娃娃换了一批，包括二胡卵子和丑猩猩，霸萎，be  
№6517 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 21:45:11留言☆☆☆　

我的脑洞是这样的：卡通床套是他们还在少年时期队里统一发的，莲认床又念旧，有时候床套拿去换洗或者什么，就会去队霸那里蹭床。就跟仁川金刚圈一样，因为喜欢，别人都换了好几身，他们还是穿金刚圈，别人都嫌弃幼稚换了别的床套，他们还用着哆啦A梦、猫和老鼠……队霸也没觉得这有什么不好，躺在上面的小肥莲、莲队一直都是莲。直到霸从花花世界回来，莲坐在床边一样又软又黏叫着霸的名字，床套换成干净的纯色，霸才想起，很多人老是调侃白莲15年才长开了，只是那时莲和哆啦A梦床套、丑哭的毛绒玩偶都在他身边。霸说过希望时间不动，人在向前，可它/他不再停留了  
№6655 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 23:25:44留言☆☆☆　

没准卡通床单是队内福利这种，集体采购的，什么好用且便宜就买什么了，奖给当年的队内积分前二，就他俩。我单位发床单也特别丑，所以我能理解这种……  
№6667 ☆☆☆= =于2016-12-14 23:43:58留言☆☆☆　

*改日好好整理这一页，xswl你们！


	14. Chapter 14

█████████████████████████████████████████████████████████


End file.
